Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special PT 5 Ch 2 'Never Again'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The First and Ninth Doctors arrive on planet Carina with Rose, Katarina and Lon seeking The Cornet. The leader Shemal is very eager to make friends with the Doctor and Gallifrey. But soon the Doctors strongly suspect there is evil afoot. Meanwhile Katarina stumbles across a barbaric practice. The Dr's and the companions must work to save disabled people from being executed.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL **

**PART 5 CHAPTER 2 'NEVER AGAIN'**

The First and Ninth Doctors arrived on planet Carina along with their companions for this task, Rose, Katarina and Lon. They are met by armed guards.

The Doctors studied the two men and their blue complexions.

"Who are you?" The First guard Armos asked.

"Well, If you must know young man, I'm the Doctor and these are my friends." The First Doctor said before the ninth Doctor can say anything.

"The Doctor?" He gasped. "Wait right here."

He rushed off as the other guard lowered his gun and adopted a casual stance.

"What are those, those things?" Katarina said clearly frightened of their blue skin.

"People, my dear. Just people." The First Doctor answers tartly.

"Hey no need to snap. She never got a chance to meet any aliens who didn't look like other Humans." The Ninth Doctor reminded himself.

"Quite right and I do apologize. But do remember it's not what people look like on the outside that counts but what's on the inside. Okay my dear?" The First Doctor asked.

Katarina nodded her head. She didn't fully understand what the Doctor had meant but she was too embarrassed to admit to it.

Soon the guard returned with Shemal, a tall slender man dressed in long green and white robes approach. He has long blueish hair and a many necklaces.

"Doctor, it is indeed a great honor to have such a distinguished member of a distinguished race. Come, you are all welcome." Shemal said in a warm tone of voice.

They followed him to his office.

The First Doctor is offered a seat while the Ninth Doctor sat down before being offered one.

"Excuse me you are sitting in the presence of," Shemal starts to say when the Ninth Doctor interrupted him.

"Me. I'm sitting in the presence of me." The Ninth Doctor said with a smirk. "Now can we get on with this? We need the Cornet back. It was unlawfully sold. If it's a matter of money, we'll see that you are fairly compensated." The Ninth Doctor said impatiently.

Shemal is taken aback by this.

"What do you mean you are he? Not even among Time Lords is this permitted, or so I've been told." Shemal was flustered.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what you've heard but in emergencies it happens. Doesn't happen too often though, now come on. We've only 18 minutes left." The Ninth Doctor said.

Shemal is left speechless for a moment before recovering his wits. He turned to the First Doctor.

"Is this man," Shemal began.

"Me? Yes, afraid so. My older selves tend to be a bit impatient. And I see our young friends are still looking around." The First Doctor said as he watched Rose, Katarina and Lon looking around at the various computers and statues around Shemal's office.

"Of course my Lord Doctor, Doctors." Shemal said with the smoothness of a used car salesmen. "All of you are welcome to stay as long as you want." These are my assistants Armos and Nyoka. And as for the money. We don't really care that much for money as much as we do about the safety and welfare of our planet." Shemal said assuredly. "Why don't your friends look around our splendid art galleries while we quickly draw up a nonaggression pact between our two planets. You agree not to ever interference in our worlds affairs and we will give you the cornet back, free of charge."

"Then let's get on with it." The Ninth Doctor said impatiently.

Shemal ushered Armos over to the door.

"Armos go and get the Cornet." Shemal commanded him.

"But sir." Armos began. "They might dis,"

"Don't argue. That is an order." Shemal ordered.

"Well that was easy." The Ninth Doctor said happily.

The First Doctor motioned the Ninth Doctor to step away from the desk with him.

"If you'll excuse us, for a moment." The First Doctor said to Shemal.

"Of course Doctors." Shemal said pleasantly.

They walked over to a corner of the office.

"Yes, too easy. I think we need to stay and find out what's really going on." The First Doctor whispered to the Ninth Doctor.

"We don't have time. Whatever the problem it's not our concern." The Ninth Doctor protested.

"I have a really bad feeling about this and don't say you haven't. I know me better than that." The First Doctor said. "Why ask for a non-aggressive pact with us when our planet is well-known for our laws of non-interference?" The First Doctor quietly asked himself.

"Oh very well." The Ninth Doctor said reluctantly.

The First Doctor noticed Lon looked upset as the he and the Ninth Doctor returned to their chairs.

"First we'd like to know a little bit about this planet of yours. We've never been here before. At least not as far as we know. You never know with time travel." The First Dr started chuckling.

"It would be my pleasure Doctors." Shemal said with a smile.

.

Nyoka was looking at a chart. He glanced at a wall clock and headed for one of the side exits. Katarina felt compelled to follow him.

She followed him across a skyway through two buildings until he came to a dirty old building. Then he headed down a side hallway.

Sensing he was being followed he turned around but Katarina thinking quickly ducked out of sight.

She then peered around the corner and continued to follow him.

Nyoka comes to a room and opens the sliding door. Inside the room is the sounds of wailing.

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear any noises from you dogs." Nyoka's voice was heard coming through the door.

There are sounds of someone being slapped followed by even louder sounds of wailing and cries of agony.

"Who could be so cruel to another person?" Katarina thought to herself.

Nyoka exited the room and started back towards the main office building. He first stopped and hits a couple of buttons on a panel on the wall and speaks into it

"The useless ones are under control. Nothing to worry about. I'm on my way back." Nyoka said.

Katarina hid herself until he is gone and then she found herself compelled to find out what is going on. She finds she can remember the code that Nyoka used to open the door.

The Door opened. Katarina entered the room and is startled by what she saw. Dozens of the planets people herded together in a small room like sheep. She is shocked to see many of these people are bleeding and bruised.

"What is going on here?" Katarina asked almost without thinking.

No one answered. They are terrified by this strange-looking woman.

"There is no reason to be afraid. I am here to help. But first I must know what is going on here." Katarina assured them in a calm voice.

A nine-year old child with a missing lower arm approached her.

"What has happened to your arm child?" Katarina asked.

"I was born this way. Why are you here? You're not of this world." The Nine Year Old girl answered.

"No but I want to help. You must tell me what is wrong here? I cannot help you until you do." Katarina said.

"We are waiting for the showers." The nine-year old said.

A little five-year old child with an entire missing arm walked up to the nine-year old girl.

"I don't want to die!" She cried.

"Die?! What? Who would kill children? And people who are sickly?" Katarina demanded.

"This government would. We are taking up too many resources the government has said." The nine-year old girl said.

"Oh my! I have never heard of such barbarity. I must tell the Doctors at once!" Katarina said as she hurried away.

Katarina not fully understanding what she is doing raced out of the room and made her way to a panel on the wall. Katarina started hitting some of the same buttons she saw Nyoka hit earlier.

"Hello?! Hello?! Doctors are you there?! I need you! Please you must come!" Katarina called.

.

Rose who is closest to the wall panel walked over and hits a button.

"Katarina, what's wrong? Where are you? Why did you wonder off?" Rose asked Katarina.

"I am a few building over from the one you are in. I was talking to a couple of children and they are terrified of something called 'The Showers'." Katarina said.

The Doctors jumped out of their chairs at this. The Ninth Doctor jumped up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"Oh, is that all?" Rose asked as she laughed. "Nothing to worry about. Kids hate to get clean. You should have heard me when I was little. When it was bath time my mother had a heck of a time getting me into the tub. I screamed so loud the neighbors probably thought my mother was torturing me. But it's nothing bad. It's how people get clean. That's all."

"But why would this frighten them so? And what is a shower?" Katarina asked.

"Oh, yeah, they don't have them where you're from, do they? Well you have waterfalls where you're from?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Katarina said.

"Well, it's like bathing under a waterfall. Nothing to worry about." Rose said in a reassuring voice.

Katarina seemed to think it over.

"I'll go and tell them what you said. I'll be right back. I've never seen so many scared people in all my life." Katarina said and then she hurried back to the room.

Rose walked a few feet away from the panel.

"What a lot of fuss over nothing." she said.

She then noticed the dark look on both of the Doctor's faces.

"Let's us hope so child. For everyone's sake." the First Doctor said looking directly as Shemal who squirmed a little under The Doctors gaze.

Rose looked puzzled. She wondered why showers would be a bad thing.

Katarina came back a few moments later the wall panel communicator.

"I've told the children and the others what you said." Katarina replied.

"The others?! What others!?" The Ninth Doctor demanded to know.

Rose was a little startled by this sudden angry outburst from the Doctor.

"And what did they say?" Rose managed to ask.

"The child said 'there is no water'." Katarina said.

"That's ridiculous." Rose said "whoever heard of a shower with no wat," As soon as the words left her lips Rose had a sudden flash back to school and it hit her. "DOCTOR! Gas Showers!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" The Ninth Doctor shouted.

Shemal held up his hands as if to calm everyone down.

"Now it's not what you think, these are useless people." Shemal said defensively.

.

"Killing these poor innocent people? Even the children? No! I won't allow it! I won't allow it!" Katarina is shocked.

She ran back into the room just as a guard was attempting to take the nine-year old girl to the showers. Katarina ran over to him and started pounding on him with her fists.

"Let her go you monster!" She shouted.

But the guard merely laughed and pushed her to the ground.

"Out of my way! You're with that Doctor, aren't you? Well consider yourself lucky, otherwise we would be placing you in the showers as well." He said in a threatening voice.

Katarina suddenly remembered her knife that she wore around her thigh to protect her former mistress. Katarina pulled the knife and stabbed the guard in the back as he attempted to drag the girl towards the showers. He dropped to the floor with the knife sticking out.

"Come with me everybody, don't worry, the Doctors will soon be here and they will put everything right. But for now I will protect you the best I can. Come." Katarina said.

She led the physically and mentally handicapped people out of the room and down the corridor. Katarina felt compelled to lead them to a building to the right.

.

Meanwhile Shemal is trying to calm the Doctors outrage.

"They can't work and so they add nothing to our society and well, we simply can't afford to keep useless feeders alive." Shemal said without remorse.

"Useless eaters!" the First doctor shouted. "You mean disabled people perhaps?!"

"You barbarians! How dare you sit there pretending to be civilized when you are engaging in such barbaric practices!" The Ninth Doctor shouted.

"Doctors, I had hoped people as advanced as you would appreciate that desperate times calls for desperate measures. I mean, it's not like they're like us. They don't feel pain like you or I. Our scientists have studies that prove this to be fact." Shemal said matter-of-factly.

"Don't feel pain?! Are you people insane?! Sounds to me like your so-called scientists are more into political science than real science." The Ninth Doctor shouted. "'The moral test of government is how it treats those who are in the dawn of life, the children, those who are in the twilight of life, elderly, and those who are in the shadow of life, the sick, the needy, and the disabled.' Hubert H. Humphrey." The Ninth Doctor quoted.

"We will put a stop to this barbarity." The First Doctor said.

"This is none of your business Doctors!" Shemal shouted "And if you make one move to stop us, we'll melt your precious cornet down to nothing." Shemal threatened Just then Armos entered with the Cornet.

The Ninth Doctor jumped Armos and takes the cornet.

"Rule number one. Never underestimate what I can do." The Ninth Doctor said.

And with that The First Doctor cracked another guard over the head as he ran towards The Ninth Doctor. Rose grabbed a heavy box off of Shemal's desk and cracked another guard over the head. Even Lon struggled with a guard while the Ninth Doctor ran to the far left door. The Ninth Doctor attempted to open the door with his sonic screwdriver but to no avail. The First Doctor hurried over to help Lon. He cracked that guard over the head with his cane.

"Never mind these guards Lon, we have to get out of here." To the Ninth Doctor he said. "Try again with that sonic screwdriver."

"Look I've tried twice already. It doesn't work on this primitive stuff very well." The Ninth Doctor insisted.

"Try again, third times the charm." The First Doctor suggested.

So the Ninth reluctantly tried for a third time and the door opened.

"See what did I tell you?" The First Doctor asked. "Third times a charm. Now let's go see if we can find Katarina." The First Doctor said.

They rush down the hallway.

"She said she was a couple of building over from this one." Rose said.

"So let's just follow this skyway as far as we can." The Ninth Doctor said.

.

Meanwhile Katarina is leading the disabled people down a corridor when they come to a junction. She felt compelled to take the right corridor.

"This way everybody." Katarina said.

She led them to a room at the end and is able to punch in the correct code.

"Everyone inside." She said.

They all go inside and she follows them in and locks the door.

"What is this room?" she asked.

"This appears to be a communications room. It's for communicating over great distances." The girl answered.

"Thank you. I don't suppose you know the space coordinates for this planet do you?" Katarina asked.

"No, I don't." The girl said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure something can be figured out." Katarina walked over to the communications center and starts punching buttons and pulling levers as if she knew what she is doing.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked her.

"I've no idea child, but let's see if I don't get lucky." Katarina joked.

Katarina managed to bring up the intergalactic High Council while they are session. She appeared on their big screen.

"Hello. My name is Katarina. I am here on planet Carina. I have no idea of the space coordinates. We have need of help. The Government of this planet are killing these people. And as far as I can determine, they have committed no crimes. Have any of you any idea where planet Cressida is?" Katarina asked.

"Are you sure this information is correct? the Head Speaker demanded.

"It is! I heard the Leader Shemal with my own ears admit to this treachery." Katarina said.

General murmuring indicates that none of them has ever heard of this planet. The Head Speaker of the intergalactic High Council summons Synnove.

"Very well, Synnove would you mind using your crystal?" The Head Speaker asked.

Synnove rose into the air. Her lower half takes the form of a green gaseous vapor. She floated to the podium and then upwards a bit. She brought her green Crystal out and used it to home in on Katarina and the others.

"They are at space coordinates 733463 by 34256 by 393205.4. I sense something else. Some great evil a foot. The Doctor is there and he fighting to save his people from war with the help of a cornet. The people with Katarina have no names." Synnove said almost in tears.

"We are called Useless Eaters. Because we eat up too much of the food and they say there isn't enough. That is why they want to send us to the showers." The girl said matter-of-factly.

This caused outrage from many in the assembly.

"EUGENICS! That barbarity has been outlawed for centuries!" One delegate shouted as he pounded his fist on his desk.

"We should declare war on them!" Another delegate screamed.

The Head Speaker bangs his gavel several times.

"Order! I will have silence in the chamber or you will all be removed, is that understood? The Head Speaker ordered.

Synnove is horrified. Synnove held up her green crystal again.

"My People! Hear my voice! Hear my thoughts! Hear my cry!" Synnove cried out telepathically towards the sky.

.

On Synnove's home world Alawian, hundreds of people ascend into the skies and then into space. They split into two groups as they take off across space like bolts of green lighting.

.

Adric was taking his turn of checking up on the refugees when he ran into Nyssa.

"Adric we need to talk." She said as she led him to a secluded corner.

"When Mel was in the past she mentioned something about the delegates at the Intergalactic High Council." She said in a whisper.

"What happened?" Adric asked.

"Five members of the High Council will be found murdered within the next 12 hours and the rest of them will have had their memories removed of the events. We must stop this from happening." Nyssa said urgently.

"Why?" Adric wanted to know. "Why is this our problem?"

"Listen, they were in the middle of debating whether to send aid to Gallifrey. And it sounds as if they were in a dead-lock of 9,000 to 9,000 with 2,000 abstaining. My guess is some of the 2,000 changed their vote and," Nyssa said as Adric interrupted.

"And someone took steps to make sure that no aid was sent. But who? And what can we do? Only a Time Lord or a Tharil can alter events and the Tharils are too scared of the Black Guardian to help any further." He said

We could ask one of the Doctors to help us. Or maybe one of the other Time Lords. From what I've heard Most of the refugees are Time Lords." Nyssa said.

"Why should they help us? They are leaving here soon. So they may not be inclined to help us." Adric demanded to know.

"We won't know until we ask." Nyssa insisted.

"And how are we suppose to convince them to help us?" Adric asked.

"How about saying please?" Lord Calva said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Adric demanded.

"Long enough to know that we need to get to the intergalactic High Council as soon as possible. Look, we don't want to leave here if we don't have to. This planet is our home. If there is some other way to save it, then let's do it." Lord Calva said. "Besides. It was Gallifrey's laws of 'Non-Interference' that made us so unpopular with them in the first place. So why shouldn't we intervene?"

.

The Doctors ran along the corridors in the third building when Lon spotted something in the corridor next to a doorway.

"Look it's Katarina's knife. She must have dropped it." Lon said.

Before the ninth Doctor can say anything the First Doctor spoke.

"Good eye, Lon. Come along, no time to waste." First Doctor said.

They hurried along the corridor before they come to a juncture and stop. The

"Which way Doctors?" Rose asked.

The First Doctor turned to the Ninth Doctor.

"Well which way? hmm?" The First Doctor asked the Ninth Doctor.

"No idea. They could have gone any direction." The Ninth Doctor said.

Lon looked towards the corridor to the right.

"Why don't we try this way?" He asked pointing to his right.

"You're right. It's as good a direction as any to start looking for them." The First Doctor agreed.

The First Doctor headed down the right corridor.

Rose and The Ninth Doctor just look at each other and shrug. They try several doors and find only utility cupboards and empty offices.

They finally come to the door at the end. The Ninth Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver and the door opened.

They entered. They looked around at the sad and confused faces.

"Hello, we're the Doctors. Don't worry. We'll get you out of here. You have our word on that." The Ninth Doctor tried his best to reassure these people.

The First Doctor noticed the communications computer turned on and active.

"My dear, you haven't been playing around with this computer have you? Heaven knows who you might have reached." The First Doctor asked.

Katarina looked confused.

"Somehow I managed to contact a group of people at a High council meeting?" Katarina replied.

"Not the Intergalactic High Council!" The Ninth Doctor said. "That's all we need."

"Now, now dear boy. We can't stay, now can we? hmm? We need someone to keep an eye on this place until one of us can return. Don't we?" The First Doctor pointed out.

"I guess I'm right. But," The Ninth Doctors next words were cut off by a couple of guards who entered the room.

"You will pay for your treachery. Helping these helpless, " The Guard was beginning to say when...

A young man about 25 years old with no lower limbs on his arms or legs suddenly struck him from behind and started to wrestle with him.

The Ninth Doctor jumped another guard and struggled for the weapon.

The young man pinned the guard to the floor and knocked his weapon away just as Lon helped the Ninth Doctor to overpower the second guard.

"Helpless? Hmm? seems to me, that these people are far more capable than you." The First Doctor couldn't help laughing.

The Ninth Doctor noticed the young man who has pinned the guard to the floor and laughed as well.

"If this is what you call helpless, I'd hate to see what you'd call capable. Come on everybody. We need to get out of here." The Ninth Doctor ordered.

They headed down the corridor only to run head first into Armos and a group of guards.

"You will come with us Doctors and your friends." Armos said.

They take the disabled people back to the waiting room except for the nine-year old girl.

The Guards bring them to a waiting area below some walkways.

Armos took girl to the walkway with him and held a gun to her head. Shemal holds up the Cornet and says

"I will give you one more chance Doctors. Leave here and promise to stay out of our affairs or we not only melt this precious Cornet down but we will execute this small thing right in front of you." Shemal demanded.

"You slime-ball. You lay one hand on her I swear I'll bring this entire planet to its knees!" The Ninth Doctor promised.

"Very well Doctor, you leave us no choice." Shemal said.

But even as he said this, green vapors descended from the ceiling.

"What?! What is this mist? Guards check the ventilators." Shemal ordered.

Suddenly one of the Green mists took the form of a tall green man with a boyish face.

"Give me the child." He said matter-of-factly as he held out his arms.

"Who, who or what are you?" Armos asked clearly frightened.

"I said give me the child." the green male said a second time.

Armos hands were shaking as his grip on his ray gun tightened.

Suddenly the green Alawian's whole face changed from an angelic face to a demonic one! This caused the guard to scream and drop his gun in fright. The green persons face suddenly changed back to the angelic face as he grabbed the girl and flew away with her.

"NO!" Armos screamed. "Come back!"

a familiar voice clearing his throat right behind him.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice behind him said.

Armos turned around to find the First Doctor standing there with his cane already in mid-strike. The Doctor struck Armos across his head and he fell to the floor.

The other Alawains disarmed the guards and then tossed them off the skyways.

One Alawain is holding the Ninth Doctors hand enabling him to float as they chase Shemal. Shemal disappeared through a door but the Alawain enabled the Ninth Doctor to pass right through the door with her.

Alawain flew the Ninth Doctor right over Shemals head and dropped the Doctor on top of him. They struggle for a bit but the Doctor soon gets the better of him. He punched Shemal in the jaw and knocks him out.

He searches Shemals pockets and quickly locates the Cornet but as he stands he notices some strange-looking equipment.

"What is this room?" He asked the Alawain.

"This appears to be a control room for a large furnace Doctor." She responded.

"Furnace?" The Ninth Doctor started looking over the equipment. "I want this thing in pieces!" He shouted.

"How about I go into the equipment and make it so it could never work again." She asked.

"I hate to have you do that but, yes please." The Ninth Doctor said.

"It would be my pleasure to rid this place of this abomination." With that she flew into the equipment.

"Okay but keep in telepathic contact with me." The Ninth Doctor warned.

"I will." She said.

"Okay good, I can see you as your moving along the main frame. Now move to the stabilizers which prevent overheating." The Ninth Doctor ordered.

The Ninth Doctor could see her inside of his head as she moved along a group of wires and pipes.

"Yes, That's it! Now rip those wires out." The Ninth Doctor ordered. He could see her doing this. "Now come out of there. That things going to overheat and then melt down. They'll never be able to use this monstrosity ever again."

She came out of the computer. They headed for the door and exited the furnace control room.

Shemal has regained consciousness.

"Well there will be no more senseless cruelty." The Ninth Doctor said triumphantly to Shemal.

"What have you done? We will all starve to death. And you call us barbarians?" Shemal demanded.

The Male Alawain floated forward.

"I am Sama. Several planets are sending emergency supplies to this world. Including food." To Shemal. "All you ever needed to do, was to ask."

"Ask inferior beings for help? We don't need anybody's help." Shemal said disdainfully.

"I think some people are beyond help." The First Doctor said as he shook his head in amazement.

The Ninth Doctor walked over to the nine-year old girl who was clinging to Katarina.

"Hello sweetheart. I am so sorry you had to go through this but you were very brave. May I ask what your name is?" The Ninth Doctor asked gently.

"We do not have names. They said we do not deserve any. They call us 'The incompletes'." She replied.

It took all the Ninth Doctor's strength not to cry at this.

"Now you listen to me sweetheart. The only thing incomplete around here was their hearts. Listen, we have to leave now but before we go, may I ask a favor of you?" He asked her.

She nodded her head shyly.

"I know I'm not your father or even a male relative, but may I have the privilege of giving you a name?" He asked smiling.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head again.

"Bonita. It's an old Earth name from Portugal. It means beautiful." The Ninth Doctor told her.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Bonita asked.

"Oh yes. You are very beautiful." The Ninth Doctor said as he hugged her. He stood up and looked around. "You all are. You Alawains, can you read my thoughts? You make sure each and every one of these wonderful people has a name? And that they like the name they are given? Please?"

"Of course Doctors. I have memorized the lists of names from both of you. It shall be done as you request. Never Again will anyone on this world have to face such sadistic cruelty. You have our word on that." Sama vowed.

"Good." The Ninth Doctor said as he stepped onto the transporter pad. "And Bonita. I will be back. I Promise. I may not be wearing this face, but I promise, some day I will come back."

Bonita smiled and waved just as the Doctors and their companions are transported back to the tomb of Rassilon. It is a somber group that steps down off the transporter pad.

Romana stepped forward.

"Didn't you get the Cornet?" She broke off in the middle of her question as she noticed their somber faces. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Rose sat down as tears streamed down her face.

"I have read about such cruelty but never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to find it. Especially on such an advanced world like they were. If they had that much technology, wouldn't you think they would have the ability to feed their people?" Rose asked.

The First Doctor shook his head.

"Don't try to make sense of senseless acts my dear. Like I said, their hearts were severely lacking." The First Doctor said matter-of-factly.

The Ninth Doctor produced the Cornet from his pocket.

"Well we got it." He walked over to the altar and laid the cornet next to the Rod of Rassilon. "So what's next?" he asked.

.

Shahir studies some ancient maps of Gallifrey.

"See? I was right. There is a secret tunnel that starts just past the outsiders encampment and leads to the lake." Shahir looked thoughtfully at the map. "Hmm, I wonder."

.

"Next up will be Doctors Two and Ten. You will seek the Sash of Rassilon. Chose your companions." Kam Po announced.

Suddenly the woman in the pantsuit comes out of the side hallway.

The Second Doctor goes over to the fourth Doctor's Tardis.

"Jamie! Come on. Your coming with me." The Second Doctor called through the doorway.

"So many to choose from, course can't pick one." The Tenth Doctor thought to himself. He looked at Rose who was still upset. "Martha is the only one I guess who is left." The Tenth Doctor surmised out loud.

"Oy! Just hold on. Just who do you think you are? What about me? I didn't come all this way just to be left on the side line. I want to help." The Woman in the pantsuit said clearly annoyed.

The Tenth Doctor turned around and turned white as a ghost.

"DONNA?!" The Tenth Doctor was clearly horrified by her presence. "No! You can't be here!"

The Doctor raced forward.

"Whatever you don't say my name! The Doctor shouted.

"What is going on D," Nyssa started to ask.

"No!" The Tenth Doctor shouted! "Don't say my name!"

"Mr Smith," Adric said "Who is this woman?"

"Mr Smith? Good! Yes, I'm Mr Smith! Everybody got that?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

Everybody nodded their heads in understanding.

Just then Alonso came around the corner.

"Doctor, I am sick and tired of babysitting. Can't I do something else for a change?" Alonso asked.

There is a look of sheer terror on both the Doctor and the Tenth Doctor's faces as Donna appeared to go into shock.

"Doctor?" She said quietly.

The Tenth Doctor turned to Alonso.

"Alonso, what have you done?" The Tenth Doctor asked angrily.


End file.
